Misterios de una vida
by MaiRox
Summary: Capítulo 2, la historia continúa, aún los recuerdos del pasado, algunas dudas se aclaran, o eso espero.SxR, RxCbxTerra, CyxBee
1. Chapter 1

**Hola!**

**Pues esta es la primera historia que publico en esta página, espero que les guste y me dejen Reviews.**

**Los Titanes no me pertenecen, son de DC Comics y Cartoon Network.**

**" " Pensamientos**

**- - Dialogos**

**(N/A) Notas de la autora.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**MISTERIOS DE UNA VIDA.**

Era una noche fría, llovía copiosamente, mientras a lo lejos, en una cabaña, se podía ver a una chica, al parecer se encontraba sentada en el piso, frente a una enorme chimenea y estaba acompañada de alguien. La chica era rubia, tenia unos ojos azules profundos, cabello largo y lacio, era de complexión delgada, su personalidad, era una chica feliz aparentemente, pero en el fondo, guardaba un secreto, uno que nadie sabía, pero que a la larga se descubriría. La persona que la acompañaba era un chico, delgado, cabellos lacios y negros, mirada fría, sus ojos eran azules, su piel era blanca, contaba con 16 años de edad, mientras que la chica tenía solo 14.

-¡Como pudo haber ocurrido esto!- Grito la chica desesperadamente.

-Tranquila Tania, sucedió, ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto- Contestó el muchacho mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-¡Pero no ves lo que ocurrió¡Perdí lo que más amaba en el mundo Dick¿Es tan difícil entender eso?- Contestó la chica derramando varias lágrimas.

-Lo sé Tania, yo también perdí lo que más amaba, y mírame, estoy aquí tratando de consolarte y hacerte saber que no fue tu culpa- Dijo el chico muy triste.

-Claro que fue mi culpa, si no hubiera hecho caso a Slade…

-Slade, siempre Slade, mira eso pasó y ya no podemos hacer nada, tendremos que seguir adelante sin ellos, nos guste o no- Interrumpió el chico.

-No podemos regresar al pasado, pero si podremos vengarnos- Contestó la chica aún llorando.

-¿Sabes que? Ya me harté de perseguir a Slade todos estos años, no he conseguido nada con eso, es mejor que me vaya, voy a seguir adelante, tu también deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¿Pero que voy a hacer? Lo único que hacía era ser parte de los jóvenes titanes, y ves lo que pasó- Dijo la chica.

-Pues yo también hacía lo mismo, y voy a seguir defendiendo a la ciudad, solo o acompañado, créeme Terra, trata de hacer lo mismo.

-Lo haré Robin, lo haré- Contestó la chica mientras Robin salía de la cabaña.

Robin iba en su moto, aún podía recordar esa noche aunque hubiran pasado cuatro meses…

Los titanes se encontraban en la torre, disfrutaban de una noche tranquila y juntos, había pasado un mes desde el regreso de Terra, desde ahí todo había cambiado, el grupo se pudo unir más, Chico Bestia y Raven se alejaron aún más de lo que ya estaban, Cyborg se ocupaba de su "bebé" y de cosas importantes aunque pasaba la mayoría del tiempo jugando con Chico Bestia a los videojuegos. Starfire platicaba mucho con Terra, aunque su relación no volvió a ser la misma, Robin se la pasaba entrenando a Terra, lo que ocasionó que Starfire se separara de él, Terra lo único que quería era la confianza de sus compañeros y que Chico Bestia la volviera a tratar igual.

En esa noche todos se olvidaron del pasado y vieron películas juntos, jugaron juegos y platicaron animadamente, hasta que sonó la alarma, era Slade quien había plantado varias bombas por la ciudad, el equipo se separó, Robin y Starfire al norte, Chico Bestia y Terra al este, Cyborg al oeste y Raven al sur.

Lo que no sabían era lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche.

**Y díganme, que les pareció, aburrido, interesante, malo, horrible, bueno, etc.**

**Acepto todo tipo de críticas, pero por favor dejen reviews, sus opiniones serán muy importantes para mí.**


	2. Recordando el pasado

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, me animaron mucho, disculpen ese problema de que no los acepto, lo que pasa es que no le se muy bien que digamos a la página y eso, pero intentaré arreglarlo, bien aquí continúo, espero que les guste, y si se pueden mandar me envíen reviews. nnU**

**Otra cosa, ya voy a cambiar la forma de redacción, creo que la que voy a poner en seguida es más fácil, al menos para escribir.**

En esa noche todos se olvidaron del pasado y vieron películas juntos, jugaron juegos y platicaron animadamente, hasta que sonó la alarma, era Slade quien había plantado varias bombas por la ciudad, el equipo se separó, Robin y Starfire al norte, Chico Bestia y Terra al este, Cyborg al oeste y Raven al sur.

Lo que no sabían era lo que iba a ocurrir esa noche.

**Recordando el pasado.**

Después de haber terminado de jugar sonó sorpresivamente la alarma, era Slade.

Rob.- Slade¿Que quieres ahora?

Slade.- Tranquilo Robin, solo quiero a mis aprendices de vuelta.

Rav.- ¿Otra vez con lo mismo?

Slade.- Podré haber servido a tu padre Raven, pero ahora soy libre, así que cuidado con lo que dices.

Rav.- Yo no le temo a un esclavo.

Rob.- Deberías entender Slade, eso ya se acabó, ninguno de los dos volveremos a ser tus aprendices.

Terra.- Sí¿Que te hace creer que lo haremos?

Slade.- El hecho de no perder a sus amigos.

Rob.- Sabes Slade, ya deberías cambiar de táctica, no es la primera vez que me amenazas con eso.

Slade.- No Robin, no será la primera vez, ni la última, no descansaré hasta recuperarlos, pero basta de charlas, si no vienen los dos conmigo dentro de media hora, no saben lo que les espera a sus amiguitos.

Se corta la comunicación y Robin se enoja.

Rob.- ¡Maldito!

Star.- Robin cálmate por favor, no debes ponerte así, sabes como es Slade y sabes también que juntos podremos vencerlo como siempre.

Rob.- Es que tu no entiendes Starfire, ustedes corren peligro y sabemos de lo que es capaz ese maniático, no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sabiendo que corres peligro, que los todos corren peligro.

Cb.-¿Pero qué podemos hacer?

Rob.- Terra y yo nos presentaremos con Slade, mientras ustedes se quedarán aquí.

Cy.- No viejo, no puedo permitir eso, estoy seguro de lo que Slade planea, así que de ninguna manera.

Terra.- Pero es lo único que nos queda.

Rav.- Tal vez no…

Los dos titanes acudieron al lugar dicho en el tiempo acordado.

Slade.- Bien creo que aceptaron mi trato, me alegro por ustedes, han salvado lo que más quieren en estos momentos.

Rob.- Basta de charlas, dinos que es lo que quieres.

Slade.- Ya lo dije, quiero que sean mis aprendices, que me ayuden a cumplir mis más anhelados deseos.

Terra.- No me digas que esos deseos son conquistar Jump City.

Slade.- No solo eso querida, si no todo lo que tenga vida.

Rob.- Eso es casi imposible Slade, y tu lo sabes.

Slade.- Sí, pero nada se pierde con intentarlo.

Terra.- Entonces… ¿Solo nos quieres para eso?

Slade.- No, tengo unos planes realmente interesantes para ustedes, lo que les estoy dando son ofertas muy tentadoras, solo un tonto rechazaría.

Slade.- ¿Quieren hacerlo o no? Esta es su última oportunidad.

Star.- No lo harán, ellos no tienen por que trabajar con un criminal como tu Slade.

Rob.- Star¿Qué haces aquí?

Terra.- Star, eso no fue lo que acordamos.

Cb.- ¿Y que? Querían que nos quedaramos en la torre a esperarlos.

Cy.- Eso si que no.

Rob.- Váyanse de aquí, por favor.

Star.- No Robin, no nos iremos, no sin ustedes.

Terra.- ¿Saben lo que implica esto?

Rav.- Sí.

Cb.- Nosotros no le tememos a ese cobarde.

Slade.- Lamento arruinar su charla, pero como ustedes ya se condenaron, es hora de que desaparescan de este mundo¿Algún último deseo?

**Bueno, aquí termina el segundo capítulo y disculpen la demora, lo que pasa es que no he tenido tiempo de continuarlo.**

**Gracias por haber leído!**

**Y también gracias a todos los que me mandaron reviews, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo (Si es que lo continúo). Bye**


End file.
